


Рождение Андукара

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel, Sacred&Sacred Underworld
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Андукар - человек, сумевший подчинить целый мир, безжалостный и кровожадный тиран. Но почему он - именно такой, какой есть?..





	Рождение Андукара

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер Sacred Underworld и Sacred 2. Действие происходит после "тёмной" концовки игры в Sacred 2.

– Неужели у нас нет никакого другого выхода?! – звенящий от ярости голос богини Тьмы раскатился по светлому залу небесного дворца, заставив поморщиться остальных.  
– Нет, Кер, – покачал головой Светлый Люмен. – Только умереть. Может быть, Теста и смог бы подсказать способ остановить его творение или нейтрализовать убийственную силу Т-энергии… если бы он был с нами.  
– Проклятье!  
– Смирись, Вездесущая Тьма, – прогудел из-под шлема Куан, опустив тяжёлую руку на смуглое плечо подруги. – Мы должны объединить свои силы в Многоцветный щит раньше, чем волна Т-энергии дойдёт до чертога, иначе умрём все.  
– Но мы и так умрём! – зло рубанула ладонью воздух Кер.  
– Да, но позже. И мы получим возможность последний раз повлиять на судьбу Анкарии, – тихо сказала Форенс. – Как знать, может быть, нам удастся повернуть историю так, чтобы однажды родиться вновь.  
– Мы все готовы пойти на это, – добавила Кибела. Богиня природы выглядела печальной и очень усталой. Только она рискнула спуститься на землю и попытаться спасти хотя бы часть мира от выжигающей волны энергии. Вернувшись в небесный чертог, она лишь сказала, что Анкария уже совсем не та, что прежде, и долго плакала на плече Форенс…  
Кер зашипела, точно разъярённая кошка. Умереть сейчас или умереть позже в облике жалкой слабой смертной – такой выбор был совершенно не по нутру богине Тьмы. Но судя по твёрдым суровым взглядам сестёр и братьев, другого не было. И она, сжав зубы, резко кивнула:  
– Хорошо. Давайте сотворим этот треклятый щит.  
«Последний раз повлиять, значит. Что же, я использую этот шанс на полную. Я поверну историю мира, посмевшего посягнуть на меня, так, что все вы горько пожалеете!»  
И пока чёрная магия Кер соединялась со светлой силой Люмена и кроваво-красной силой Куана, зелёными чарами Кибелы и сиреневыми – Форенс, создавая мощный Многоцветный щит, богиня Тьмы не переставала злорадно улыбаться.

***

Лохмотья, когда-то бывшие длинным чёрным платьем, не защищали от пронзительного холодного ветра, и тот яростно трепал их и швырял на лицо хозяйки платья спутанные грязные пряди, бывшие когда-то роскошными алыми локонами. Но женщина, упрямо наклонив голову, продвигалась вперёд, и в глазах её горел тот же неукротимый злой огонь, что и раньше, в дни расцвета её силы и власти. Она шла, поддерживая обеими руками огромный тяжёлый живот и периодически морщась от накатывающей боли и мерзкого липкого холода под босыми ногами (сапоги канули в топь ещё два дня назад).  
Неохотно и медленно чахлый лес всё же отступил перед упорством женщины, и под ноги ей легла почти сухая брусчатка, а впереди показались острые шпили городских башен.  
– Мистдэйл… – презрительная улыбка искривила покрытые запёкшейся кровавой коркой губы. – Не обманула Форенс. Если бы вы знали, глупцы, какие тайны хранит эта земля, сколь древние и величественные руины спрятаны в ней… Только поздно будет, когда вы узнаете.  
Точно тень, она прошла, шатаясь, по городским улицам, выбирая. Здешние маги кичились своей силой, обставляя свои дома и сады кто во что горазд, и пустыня соседствовала с заснеженными елями, а влажные тропические орхидеи – с дорогими и капризными северными розами. Женщина скользила равнодушным взглядом по чудесам Мистдэйла и шла дальше, пока перед одним домом неожиданно не охнула от резкой боли и медленно осела на колени.  
– Госпожа? – проходивший мимо маг подошёл ближе. – Госпожа, вы в порядке?  
– Нет, не в порядке, идиот, – сорванным голосом огрызнулась та. – Мой ребёнок… мой сын…  
Маг, к его чести, колебался недолго, прежде чем потянуть странную бродяжку за локоть, помогая встать.  
– Идёмте со мной, госпожа.  
Спотыкаясь, женщина последовала за ним. Тягучая боль мерно пульсировала внутри, постепенно нарастая, застилая глаза темнотой, и она почти не видела убранства дома, в который её привели, не слышала, что говорили маг и спешно приглашённая им старушка-целительница… Всё её существо подчинилось одной задаче – дать жизнь.  
«Как смешно… нелепо… я, безжалостная и безудержная Вездесущая Тьма… умираю, чтобы жило моё дитя… Как обычная глупая смертная…»  
– Госпожа, – целительница осторожно отёрла пот со лба женщины, с тревогой вглядываясь в затухающие глаза. – Госпожа, у вас сын…  
– Андукар, – выдохнула она последним усилием. – Андукар, сын Кер.  
Целительница ахнула от неожиданности и страха – едва взгляд Кер застыл, как тело её мягко осыпалось чёрным пеплом, и ничто больше не напоминало её присутствия здесь. Ничто, кроме ребёнка на руках старушки.  
«Отомсти за меня этому миру, Андукар».


End file.
